New Light
by Perfect Barbie Girl
Summary: What if Edward left and Bella didn't have Jacob who would she turn to
1. Chapter 1

He's gone he's really gone I thought as I ran it had been three weeks and I acted like nothing had changed like I didn't lose the most important person in my life. I had taken up a habit of running to the Cullens old place and back every night just to check for changes I had lost a bit of weight and my legs were slimmer but I didn't care. I was plugged into my ipod and at the end of the Cullens driveway when I saw the first streak of red fly by i closed my eyes and when I opened them Victoria was standing in front of me the batterie on my Ipod cut out then. "Well wheres lovely little Eddy now." She snarled. He's gone" I said. Oh well this will make it easier " She said as she bit down on my neck. The pain was blinding it just seemed to get worse the burning fire spearding through my vains never cooled. Three days later I awoke in the exact same place as I had been bitten I got up a litle to quick to be human. I picked up a bit of gravel and just by pinching it turned it to dust. I walked at a slow vampire pace back to Charlie he had probably been going crazy looking for me. I reached the door and found it was open there was a note on the table.

Bells

If you get this I'm probably gone I have left for a secret location an FBI

agent came by yesterday she had hair as red as a flame and eyes just as red she said I was in danger and needed to be moved.

Love

Dad

Victoia had taken my dad and probably killed him damn the vampire transformation for taking as long as three days my Dad was dead I had nothing to live for no Dad no Edward my life was empty. I ran from the house and throught the street it was then that I realised that I couldn't smell Human blood I hope that wasn't my gift it wasn't even half as cool as Alice , Edward or Jasper's.

Suddenly I heard a different voice in my head "My she's fine" I recognised the voice of Mike Newton in my head. Another voice popped into my head "Great we just lost the beutiful Cullen girls and a new one turns up" definitley Jesssica Stanley I clicked on that I had Edwards gift. I ignored the voices in my head until I got the airport in under ten minutes. I bought a ticket to Alaska as I remembered Carlise saying somethin about another vegetarian family there. I got on the plane and ended up sitting beside a really nice looking guy with long black hair. "Shes really pretty" he thought he took out a notepad and a pen he tore a page out of it he scribbled down his number and haned it to me along with his address. I smiled at him. "Wow she smiled at me I hope she calls or writes" he thought. I ripped a page out of his notebook and borrowed his pen I scribbled down my house number. We were landing in ten minute the air hostess thought.

I prepared myself for for landing . I practically ran of the plane and ripped my luggage of the belt at the thought of mabey seeing Edward and Alice My best friend again


	2. Chapter 2

I asked a girl for directions to the Denali house and got there in no time at all I rang the doorbell in two seconds it was answered by the 3rd most beautiful vampire in the world with Alice 1st and Rosalie 2nd. "Hi I'm Tanya " She said. "I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella " I said. "OMC your Bella thee Bella." She said at a human yell. "Bella" Alice came running down the stairs in a nightgown. "Ally" I yelled."Bella" said a musical voice it was Edward wearing nothing but a towel.

I put two and two together and figured out why Edward had left he was in love with Alice and with me out of the picture the could be the cutest couple. "Jasper" I yelled. He came running down the stairs sensing my distress. "How long?" I asked. "Three months" They replied in unison. I began to dry sob Jasper picked me up and carried me up the stairs while cursing Edward and Alice in his head. "I can read your mind you know " I stated. "Really is that your only gift" he said. "Well that and the fact that I'm imune to human blood and thats about all I have discovred so far.

"Why Jasper?" I begged. he knew instantly what I meant."Baby Bella I wish I could have told you"He repiled with a remorse filled voice. "Jazzy it dosen't matter your here for me and thats all that matters " I replied with a light tone of now we were in a light blue room with white furniture and a huge blue bed. He lay me down on the bed and ly down beside me. "So Bella how old are you?" He asked. "A day I think Charlie was killed by Victoria ." I answered. "Bells you've had it rough." he said. I suddenly became aware of how close we were his beautiful face was just inches away from mine I lent up and closed the gap between us his soft lips touched mine and fireworks exploded behind my was something I'd never felt before with Edward Jasper had no boundries his arms were around my waist. My hands instinctivly went to his hair his tongue delicately touched my bottom lip parted my lips to give him access his hands roamed my curves and the flat plane of my stomach I moaned into his mouth then we broke apart for uneeded air.

My lips were swollen and red his lips were even fuller. he sat up and lifted me onto his knee I ran my fingers through his already touseled hair. "Bella I've never felt this way before" He admitted. "Me either" I gazed deeply into my eyes reading all my feelings. "Bella would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend ?" he asked. "Why'd you even ask but just for you YES YES AND AGAIN YES." I kissed me again as if to make it offical this kiss was soft sweet and gentle. Time had passed quickly and it was dark out I change dit a pair of Rosalies pjs till we could go shopping just her and rose not backstabing Alice.

I curled up on Jaspers bed waiting for him to come out of the shower so he could lay there with came out of the shower dripping wet and perfect."Bella have you looked in a mirror lately?"Jasper asked. "No"I replied. Walking into the bathroom with Jasper following. I wondered how bad I looked. I looked in the mirror and was shocked to find that the girl that stared back was me she had full red lips flawless skin chocolate coloured hair with caramel highlights that curled slightly at the ends nd brilliant topaz eyes clear and birght."Is it me?"I asked. "You don't look any different." said Jasper


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't lie I look completly different."I said."Well maybe yor eyes do" he admitted with a shrug. "Your too kind"I said. "It is one of my positives."he replied.I stood on my tip toes and kissed his lips lightly he grabbed my waist but gently and pulled me toward him depening the kiss his hand slid down my thigh and made it tingle.I wrapped my fingeres in his hair and pulled him closer. We broke apart and put our forheads together breathing in sync."Jasper it's always beeen you I just never noticed it"I said. "Sometimes something bad has to happen for you to realise the great things in life,"he said."Bella your so sweet too sweet"He gushed."Aw your sweet to just not as sweet as me " I teased sticking out my tongue Jasper pressed his lips to mine making me jump and almost swallow my tongue in an attempt to kiss him. "Ah Bella I'm so glad that your not human anymore I can kiss you all the time" He said.

I hugged his waist. He lifted me above his head and spun me around while I laughed. He put me down and hugged me tight. I "lightly" hit his arm. He took my hand and led me downstairs and into the backyard. Bella lets see how fast you can run. I took of and in a blink I ws at the bottom on the 100m garden. "Wow I think we have a new family champ" He gloated. "Really" I blushed. We walked back into the house and into the living room Jasper sat down on the sofa and I sat down beside him. He grabbed me around my waist and pulled me unto his lap. He kissed my neck and up to the hollow below my ear just before he kissed my lips Carlise walked we quickly broke apart. "Bella my daughter !" Carlise exclaimed ."Oh Carlise I forgot that you didn't know I was here" I said "I'm guessing by your postion you know about Edward and Alice." He said.

"Yeah without Jasper I'd be a nervous wreck I really found my soul mate this time" I said. "I'm so happy for you." Carlise said with lots of feeling. Jasper took my hand "Excuse us Carlise" He said."Of course send Edward down" Carlise. Jasper nodded curtly. We walked up the stairs Jasper knocked on the first door to the right Edwards head popped out "Carlise wants you and probably Alice too. Edward closed the door and we walked on to Rosalies room. Rose came out. "Hey bells hey Jaz whats wrong ?. "Oh I just wanted to know are we going shopping tomorrow Jaspers shirts will only last me so long" I said. "Of course we'll go crazy Jasper can come to" She said. "Ok thanks bye" I said. we walked on to mine and Jaspers room. I lay down on the bed and let out a sigh. "Whats wrong Babe" said Jasper. "I miss Charlie" I admitted. "Bella thats totally normal do you want to call Renee" said Jasper. "Yes please". He handed me a sleek blue phone. I opened it andd dialed the number I knew so well , after three rings Renee picked up the phone. "Hello" she said. "Mum it's me "I said. "Bella I haven't heard from you in forever I tried caling Charlie but there was no answer and the station said he was dead" she said in tears."Mum he is dead" I said and hung up.

I broke down into a fit of dry sobbing on Jaspers bed. "Its ok Bell he was your dad your alloweed to cry but you also have to live life to the full because thats what Charlie would have wanted" Jasper said. We spent the rest of the night laying on the bed talking about our favourites.


End file.
